


Nightmoves

by Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep, so he washes the car. He doesn't realize he's being watched...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmoves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!

Dean tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. He finally ended up on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at the clock to his left. It was only five in the morning. “Shit.”

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He was wide awake and needed something to do. Dean remembered that the car was a mess after their last case, which happened to be on a dirt road in the rain. That settled it. He was going to make Baby brand new again.

Dean threw on an old t-shirt and a tattered pair of jeans and headed toward the garage of the bunker. Once there, he flicked on the lights, made a bucket of soapy water, and proceeded to hose down the car, mud and bits of grass falling onto the cement floor. He hummed to himself and went about his work, unaware that he wasn't alone.

Castiel had noticed Dean heading out to the garage and followed him out of curiosity. He liked watching Dean work, always knowing what to do when it came to the Impala. Actually, Cas had started to realize that he liked how Dean did a lot of things. And that he liked a lot of things about Dean. Maybe he'd been on earth for too long. Angels are supposed to be emotionless, not feeling them. Especially not for humans. This was all so confusing to Castiel. He leaned against the door frame, watching Dean work.

Dean continued washing the Impala. He cursed at himself for bothering to wear a shirt at all, because now it was wet and annoying. He set the bucket and sponge down and peeled the wet shirt off, tossing it aside. Cas, still watching, suddenly felt hot and a little dizzy. He stumbled, nearly falling over, and managing to knock something off of a shelf. Dean whipped around, eyes wide.

“Hey, Cas. What's up?”

Castiel straightened himself and looked around the room. “I heard noise out here, so I was checking it out.”

“Oh. Okay then. Well, here. Make yourself useful and help me out.” Dean tossed another sponge to the angel.

Cas shrugged out of his trench and suit jacket, leaving them by the door. He walked over to the bucket soaked the sponge, and started to wash the car. He at least knew how to do that, since Dean had showed him how.

Dean looked up. He hadn't really seen Cas without the jacket and trench on. He knew that he went without them from time to time, but Dean tried to avoid seeing him like that. It made Dean uneasy. And by uneasy, he meant….turned on. Which was weird. But, as he glanced up again, he couldn't help but notice how muscular Cas’ thin frame actually was. And how strong his arms looked. And how blue his eyes were. And then Dean shut those thoughts down when he realized how restraining his jeans had become. “It's just the water making them weird,” he thought to himself, before leaning against the car and realizing that, nope, it was not the water. He had an erection and was thankful to have the car to hide it. 

“Darn.”

Dean looked up to see that Cas had leaned across the hood of the car, soaking his shirt in the process. He watched as Castiel untied his blue tie and threw it aside before starting on the buttons of the shirt.

Cas decided that he might like it if Dean did the unbuttoning for him; but he kept that thought to himself, not really knowing how to ask or, more importantly, how Dean would react. He glanced over at Dean, who had stopped washing and was watching Cas. They locked eyes.

“I leaned in the water.”

“I saw.”

Five seconds of silence. 

Dean tossed his sponge on the hood of the car. He walked around the front end, toward Cas. Castiel turned to face Dean, half unbuttoned. 

“Dean… I....”

“Here.” Dean grabbed at Cas’ shirt. “I'll get that for you.” He gave a tug and the shirt was in two, buttons on the floor. Cas lunged forward, engulfing Dean's mouth in a hasty, deep kiss. Dean groaned.

Dean roughly backed the angel up against the wall of the garage, thankful that Sam slept on the opposite end from them. He was no time shoving the torn shirt from Cas’ shoulders. He rolled his hips against Castiel’s, moaning softly when he felt Cas’ own erection threatening to bust out of his slacks. Dean fumbled at his zipper, finally undoing it and letting his jeans fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. It was then that Dean remembered that he hadn't put his boxers on and realized that he was completely exposed. Cas had shuffled out of his own pants by now and pushed them aside with his foot.

Dean slowed the kiss, exploring the angel's mouth with his tongue and gently pulling at Cas' bottom lip with his teeth. Cas caught on and did the same. Dean took Cas’ erection in his hand and began stroking him. Cas felt his knees buckle and he fell forward, his face in Dean's neck. Dean gave a slight twist when he reached Cas’ tip.

Suddenly, Dean had his back against the wall and was looking into Cas’ eyes. His angel had some bite to him, which was fine by Dean. Cas kissed Dean again, roughly. And then he flipped Dean around so that he was flush with the wall. Dean felt warm, soft kisses from his neck down his back. And then teeth. Jeez, was Castiel trying to kill him?! Slim hands moved down Dean's sides, and then to his ass. Cas must have noticed Dean tense up, because Cas leaned up against Dean and whispered, “I… I want this, Dean. I want to be inside you.” Cas’ words nearly put Dean over the edge. He wanted it, too. 

“Okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel swiped the fluid that was dripping out of his swollen cock and lubed himself up with it. He lined his tip up with Dean's hole and pushed gently.

Dean felt a sting, then a stretch, and then it was a little unpleasant. But as he felt Cas begin a slow method of push and pull, it became enjoyable. Before he knew it, the pace had quickened and Dean was moving in unison with Cas, their breathy moans filling the room. Cas began to go deeper into Dean and brushed something that made Dean see stars. Cas noticed that Dean like whatever it was that he just did, so he did it again. Harder this time. Dean bucked harshly as Cas hit that spot repeatedly. 

That familiar warmth was pooling. “Cas… I'm gonna… gonna...” 

Cas pushed deeper. He also felt a strange warmth gathering in his groin. “Dean, I don't know…”

“Just let it go, Cas. It's okay.” Dean barely got the words out.

He felt Cas tense up and jerk, his grip tightened on Dean's hips. Cas gave one last thrust as his orgasm came to an end, pushing Dean over the edge. Dean felt his cock twitch as the last of his come dribbled out of the tip. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean closed his eyes, sighing.

“That was… enjoyable.”

Dean laughed. “Yes, Cas. Yes it was.” He turned around, facing Cas. He kissed him softly.

“Dean, what... what is this? What are we doing?”

“I don't know," Dean sighed. "But don't tell Sam. Now, hand me the hose…”


End file.
